


The Seven Jumin Split

by crackleviolet



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackleviolet/pseuds/crackleviolet
Summary: Seven Jumins. One MC.





	The Seven Jumin Split

The first Jumin likes to play. It was his idea that she sit at his desk and chew her bottom lip. Now he is the one to sit behind her, steadily unbuttoning her blouse and drinking in the sounds of her gasps in his ear. When she reaches the pitch that pleases him best, he kisses her cheek and whispers encouragement. **  
**

She is not allowed to come; an old game that both vexes and enthrals her. She does not know a greater pleasure than the moment she is finally given permission and her mind goes blank. She wonders if there is a sweeter sight than the sixth Jumin standing on the other side of the desk, propping open her legs with the gentlest of touches and running his fingers over the softness of her thighs.

He has the vibrator this time; leaving it on a low hum as he teases it across her folds, allowing the pressure to build within her only to retract it before she can reach release. At first she was calm, but her composure is rapidly dissolving, a sheen of sweat across her forehead, capable of nothing more than single syllable sounds. Whenever he retracts the vibrator now, she whimpers, only occasionally able to cry out the word “please”.

The fourth Jumin leans over the shoulder of the sixth, amused by her struggle and whispering instructions. He notices first whenever she bucks her hips, attempting to grind against the vibrator and groaning in desperation. To come so close to release only to have it refused leaves her moaning and squirming in a mixture of desperation and ecstasy.

She no longer remembers how long they have been there, only that her legs are trembling and she Can Not Come. Twice she has almost lost control, whining at the tentative shocks of pleasure that left her whimpering, only for the vibrator to be taken away until all prior build up withered to nothing.

“Please!” She gasps. “Oh, please!”

They enjoy teasing her almost too much, drinking in the sight of her white knuckles against the rim of the desk, her curling toes, the need across her face.

And then they take the vibrator away; the sixth Jumin setting it aside and taking a few steps to the left. For a moment, MC thinks they mean to leave her there forever and begs for her final release in a voice she does not recognise as her own.

“Please, please let me come! Please Jumin, I’m-“

She can think of nothing more than the coil within her, the overwhelming pressure that leaves her nails scratching against the edge of the desk. When the first Jumin loosens his grip on her and leans her back, she reaches for him, the warmth of his body so suddenly gone that she feels exposed.

The desk is cold against her back and she reaches for the fifth Jumin as he steps forward, unfastening his tie.

“Would you…like to come?”

He means to tease her too, passing his tie to the seventh Jumin, who approaches the desk.

“I do! I do I do I do!”

“Hmmmm,” says the fifth Jumin, “I’m not sure I heard that.”

MC gasps; the thought of his hands against her body ordinarily enough to send her over the edge but She Can Not Come.

“Tell me,” he says, voice huskier than usual, “do you want to come?”

“Yes! Yes yes yes!”

The seventh Jumin sits on the desk beside her and kisses her cheek, the fifth reaching to part her legs.

“Are you…quite sure?”

He reaches for his belt.  

“Just fuck me already, I can’t-I can’t-“

He seems satisfied with her answer and unfastens his zipper, stroking his cock with the same gentleness that he affords her body. MC gasps, hips buckling, heart fluttering. She feels dirty; sweat pooling in the small of her back, her chest partially exposed and heaving from desire.

When the fifth Jumin pushes his tip against her folds, she almost weeps with joy, a sudden burst of clarity across her senses. She wants nothing more than for him to fill her and wraps her legs around his middle, dragging him in so close that he has to rearrange them to thrust. The first ones are tentative and shallow, steadily becoming deeper and faster to match the intermittent shocks of pleasure and flutters inside of her. The seventh Jumin’s lips are gentle against her throat, occasionally grazing his teeth across her skin.

The third Jumin is less gentle. He perches on the other side of the desk and reaches for her breast, biting at her nipple in such a way that might normally be uncomfortable. Right then, though, MC’s senses are so intricately connected that it only heightens her need for more. She reaches her hands for both the third and seventh Jumin’s shoulders, propping herself up and snatching kisses in an effort to muffle her moans.

She is so close now, almost unbearably so.

“Is there something you want to ask me?”

The fifth Jumin slows his pace, leaving her groaning in frustration, which only seems to amuse him.

“Please,” she says, “let me come.”

He tilts his head to the side, considering her request. The pros…the cons. She does not dare try to guess his train of thought.

Finally, the second Jumin steps forward and she realises his answer. 

Even before the vibrator touches her, she knows she is going to lose. She cannot come. She cannot come. She cannot come and as the vibrator touches her clit, she screws up her face and bites her bottom lip. Hard.

She is so close that it borders on painful. Even the fifth Jumin is close; his moans of pleasure at the vibrations only adding to her predicament.

Finally the first Jumin breaks his silence with the words she has been waiting to hear.

“Well done. You can come.”

MC wants to sob in gratitude but she doesn’t have the energy, instead she whimpers as she unravels.  _Finally. Finally. Finally._  She wishes she could say it out loud but her every word becomes an incoherent babble the moment it leaves her lips.

They all love the idea of leaving their mark on her and the shuddering of her walls sends the fifth Jumin over the edge. He grips hold of her legs and groans in relief at his own release and, though she cannot feel it, she knows that he spilled inside of her.

She lays there gasping and incoherent, legs still wrapped around the equally incoherent fifth Jumin, barely even noticing the second switch off the vibrator or the third lift her into his arms. The bathwater is what draws her back to earth, even if she does not know which of them ran it for her.

Perhaps it was one of them, perhaps it was all. She Is content to never know, instead accepting the glass of water the first Jumin offers her, sighing in contentment as the seventh washes her hair.

She is overwhelmed, exhausted and aching. In the morning, she will probably find bruises in the strangest of places.

It occurs to her, though, as they busy themselves finding salts for the water and arranging her bedclothes on the radiator, she would have it no other way.


End file.
